


Movie Night

by Kittycattycat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wrote this ages ago so pfffff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, oh yeah Meisters name here is michel forte, they just watch a movie and Dinah is exhausted with michel, this is my rare pair okay y'all leave me be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Tired from the day-to-day grind, the trio set up an at-home movie date.





	Movie Night

Michel let out a contented sigh as he took his place on the sofa, holding a bowl of popcorn and snuggling close to both Dinah, on his right, and William, on his left. Dinah leaned against him, stray strands of her blonde hair whisping against his neck. William, arguably being the most unused to physical contact, tensed up instinctively. Michel turned slightly, nuzzling his nose against the other man’s neck. His breath hitched for a moment and he was seemingly going to speak, before Dinah let out a hum.

“We should probably start the movie,” she murmured, “if you still wanna get to bed by 11:25, Will.”

The bespectacled man suddenly jolted in his seat, jerking his arm up to stare at his watch, “Ah, you're absolutely right! Let's get this show rolling, shall we?”

Michel nodded and stretched in his seat a bit, leaning forward just slightly in his plight to reach the television remote. With a huff, he fell back, sparing a glance towards Dinah, “You know I can't actually reach that with you leaning against me, right?”

She shrugged.

“Oh, for god’s sake!” William blurted, scotting to the edge of his cushion and snatching the remote off the glass coffee table, placing it a bit more forcefully than necessary on Michel’s lap.

With a slight giggle, the tallest of the group flicked the television on and quickly changed to the appropriate channel. As he did, the screen began to depict a large, open meadow. Calm, yet upbeat music played in the background as the title was shown in bold letters. “We were right on time. It's just starting.” This seemed to appease William, who relaxed against the back of the couch and scooped a small handful of popcorn from the bowl in Michel’s lap.

“What's this movie even about?” Dinah asked to no one in particular, earning a loud “ssh!” from William. 

The movie wasn't the most interesting, really. It was alright, but nothing special enough to keep Michel’s attention throughout. Instead, he focused on William’s strange way of eating popcorn. He would take a handful, then proceed to pick individual pieces from his palm and toss them in his mouth.

Forming a plan, the ginger smiled and slid his hand up William’s thigh, making sure to keep his gaze on the television screen. He felt the other shiver slightly, but make no attempt to move away.

Michel prodded Dinah’s arm lightly and gestured towards their other partner. A look of confusion crossed her face, but just as she was about to ask what was going on, she noticed Michel’s hand. She let out a huff of amusement through her nose and shook her head gently.

When he assumed that William had gotten used to Michel’s hand on his thigh, he slowly began creeping his hand up once again. William looked as if he was winding himself up. Just as Michel’s hand was about to brush his crotch— he turned his arm and stole a few kernels of popcorn from the other man’s hand, quickly throwing them into his mouth.

“Michel!” William finally bursted, the tips of his ears burning red hot. 

Michel chuckled heartily at the confused Will, still flushed with embarrassment. Though she definitely wasn't as loud, Dinah was definitely laughing, even if only a little bit.

The night was going well.


End file.
